The invention relates to a tool receptacle comprising a base body for coupling with a rotatingly driven drive spindle whereon a clamping chuck for clamping a tool is received, further comprising a damping element between the base body and the clamping chuck being made of a material having a modulus of elasticity being different from the modulus of elasticity of the material whereof the clamping chuck is made, by an amount of at least 50%.
The invention further relates to a device and a method for producing such a tool receptacle.
When driving tool receptacles rotatingly a high rpms, such as with milling tools or boring tools, frequently oscillations result which may be detrimental to the work result and which also may influence the tool-life of the tools negatively.
Therefore numerous attempts were made to design tool receptacles having a decreased tendency for oscillations.
From DE 10 2013 101 854 A1 a tool receptacle is known wherein there is provided an annular damping element within a cavity provided between a base body of the tool receptacle and the clamping chuck connected therewith. The damping element has a small axial extension and preferably consists of a heavy metal and can be received axially biased within a cavity utilizing an intermediate layer of plastic material.
According to US 082 236 it is known with tool receptacles for turning machines to selectively introduce elastomeric elements into a cylindrical part of the tool receptacle for dampening individual vibration forms, such as a torsion about the longitudinal axis of the tool.
From DE 20 2009 010 626 U1 a tool receptacle comprising a damping ring equipped with elastic elements that is biased between the machine-side spindle interface and the counterpart of the spindle for dampening in this way substantially bending vibrations.
Although the known solutions may effect a certain vibration dampening in one or another kind, however, they are not sufficiently effective for various applications.